terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Список изменений обновления 1.3.4
Features *Dungeon Defenders 2 Cross-Over Invasion **Invasion event featuring enemies, weapons, and gameplay mechanics inspired by Etheria - the Dungeon Defenders 2 universe **This event will play like no other in Terraria - featuring a brand new mechanic where you protect an artifact from invading enemies with the help of a unique defensive structure system **Multi-tiered event allows players at multiple points in the game to experience scaling difficulty, with corresponding loot **Enjoy rewards in the form of armor, weapons, pets and more, all straight from the Dungeon Defenders 2 universe! *The Tavernkeep, a new NPC from the Dungeon Defenders universe, has arrived. He will be offering a variety of Etherian loot and gear in exchange for an exclusive currency earned by playing the new invasion! *Completely redesigned liquid visuals. Enjoy the ripples and waves, as the player, enemies, and projectiles now have a visible impact when they enter and move through water *The Blizzard weather event now has a new, unique ambient sound when active *Toggles for recently-added visual and water effects that will allow players to balance beautiful visuals and performance to fit their preferences *Новая способность для игроков класса "Призыватель", которая направляет их миньонов атаковать определённую цель *An experimental new world seed feature (This will be inactive by default, see below in the Changes section for more details) Предметы *Added four new sentry summons, each of which has three tiers of potency *Добавлено 10 новых видов оружия *Добавлено 8 новых комплектов брони *Добавлено 5 новых аксессуаров *Добавлено 2 новых питомца *Добавлен 1 питомец для освещения *Добавлено 3 новых босса, их маски и трофеи *Добавлено 2 новых декоративных предмета мебели *Added one brand new “Personal Safe” style furniture item, in the style of the Piggy Bank and Safe *Added a brand new currency which can be spent with the Tavernkeep for much of the above Противники *Added ten new enemies, many of which can become visibly (and mechanically) more powerful as gameplay progresses *Added two new invasion style mini-bosses *Added one new boss* Other *Added one new soundtrack based on the Dungeon Defenders 2 OST, complete with a matching Music Box Changes *It no longer rains in the space biome. *Summoners can now direct their minions to attack a specific target of their choosing. To do this, the summoner must Right Click over an enemy while holding a summoning staff. Minions with line of sight on that enemy will target it immediately. However, if the minions do not have line of sight, they will continue to attack targets at random. *The way Sentry Summons function has been changed somewhat. **Outside of the DD2 Invasion event, you now have a limit of one sentry summon at a time **Some of the 1.3.4 content can increase this limit **Unlike before, when the sentry limit is above 1, you can summon multiple versions of the same sentry. For instance, with a sentry limit of 3, you could summon 3 Frost Hydras at the same time. *We’ve added an experimental new seed feature to World generation. All worlds generated in 1.3.4 and beyond will have a seed attached to them. You will also be able to set the seed for a world on world generation. PLEASE NOTE that this feature is not active by default. To activate it, please follow these steps: **Find Terraria’s config.json file. On Windows, this should be found in Documents>My Games>Terraria. **Open the config file with a basic text editing program, such as Notepad. **The 12th line in the config file is labeled “"UseExperimentalFeatures" and will be set to “false”. **Simply change this to “true” and save the config.json file. The next time you launch Terraria, the option to view and set world seeds will appear. *Please be aware that this is NOT a retroactive feature, and cannot display the seeds for worlds created before 1.3.4, as the data is simply not stored there.